


My Drug of Choice

by QueenBookBuff



Series: High on Summer [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossing the line, F/M, Hyde's perspective, Kissing, Passion, The Summer Hyde and Jackie become more, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff
Summary: A look inside Hyde's head right before he changes everything. He loves to be high and he has found his new drug..... Jackie
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: High on Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978360
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	My Drug of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read my stories on a regular basis, I know I have two series going but this popped in my head last night and if I don't get my ideas out they fade away. This will examine how Hyde feels about Jackie that summer. It will be almost entirely from his perspective. Almost all my stories diverge from canon due to the fact that I want to see more out of the characters. 
> 
> New Chapter of Somewhere Along The Way Coming Tonight
> 
> Thanks for reading, this continues to be how I relax during this stressful time.   
> Peace, Love, and Rock Roll  
> Queen BB

I look at you and a part of me I didn’t know existed flares to life. I love, watching you out of the corner of my eye and seeing how much you want me. My favorite thing is to stare at you without you knowing it. Your eyes do so many things to me, turn me on, settle me, make me laugh and make me think I might actually matter to someone. Right now you are laughing, you turn to me to include me in the joke, but the joke dies on your lips. Those mismatch eyes, heat, I don’t believe you know it but when you want me you bite your lip, almost like you are trying to keep it in.

People don’t understand that the greatest addiction on earth is the need for another person. No one understands this better than me, I’ve wanted you since the night you laid your head on my chest at Prom. Just like the first rush of a new drug, the high was exhilarating. You and I had never been that close physically, so I was unprepared for the way your little hand wrapped in mine, skin to skin would nearly bring me to my knees. It scared the complete and total crap out of me. That is why I pushed you back to Kelso, because you Jackie Burkhart were not supposed to cause desire to twist me up. I used Pam Macy that night. Every girl since has been a poor substitute for what you do to me. 

You are still staring at me, almost confused why I haven’t broken your gaze. I notice the discomfort. For some reason it makes want to pin you up against the wall, and do all the things I’ve been fantasizing about for the last two years. I nearly broke when I was teaching you Zen, the way you looked up at me, hugged me, trusted me to lead you…. Jesus Jackie, I wanted to throw you on that dryer and kiss you breathless. You kill me. 

Addiction can be like a monster that over comes you with torment. You are my hell. I can’t stand to witness Kelso touch you. Never has there been a more worthless bastard on earth when it comes to women. I’ve told you this a million times, but you have stars in your eyes for Kelso. It drives me up the damn wall. You break from my gaze. Those smooth cheeks that I got to touch one time when we kissed are flushed. That pretty sunrise on your face, causes me to go instantly hard, because although I know you have been with Kelso, I know your experience is limited. I dream of being the man who takes you places you never knew were possible. 

You are a terrible liar Jackie, I know you experienced something on Veteran’s Day. Your body has never been able to lie to me. Long before you even told me that you liked me with words, your body sang the story of your attraction. I have, for years, been doing things to witness you physically react to me. That afternoon on the hood of the camino I sensed you lean into my body as we kissed. I heard your almost inaudible gasp. I watched your eyes cloud, just like they are now. I know you desire me, but I refuse to be your rebound to get over Kelso.

When I take you, it won’t be because you don’t know how to be alone. I want you all to myself, I don’t share what belongs to me. I’ve been watching you all summer something has shifted between us, I feel it tilting crazily. I view your body trembling and watching you cross and uncross your legs is the sexiest thing I’ve ever beheld. I want to be the person between your thighs, making you scream. I know listening to you call my name will be the greatest high I’ve ever experienced. Jackie, I have a feeling even when the drug that is you is coursing through my veins giving me relief, I will want a better, stronger, more intense high with you every time. I know I am staring at you bluntly at this point, but I don’t give two fucks. 

She turns to look at me again, her eyes unsure but Jackie has never been shy “What are you staring at Steven? Are you High? You are starting to freak me out.”

_ “Fuck it _ ”, I think. I’m tired of waiting for her to understand, “No, I’m not high but I’m about to be.”

The sweet confusion in her eyes is finally what pushes me over the edge. I grab her face and kiss those pouty lips. I sense her hesitate, but I cup her face, and she melts. I drink her in. This. THIS is what I’ve been craving. I am a man who was dying of thirst who finally found the well. She pulls back, her eyes feverish with desire, but the confusion is still lingering.

“Steven?” she whispers. There are a million questions inside of my name. I don’t have any answers other than I have an unquenchable need for her. How do I explain it when I can’t explain it to myself?

“Jackie?” I reply. It’s all I got at the moment. I’m using all my energy not to grab her. I will never take without asking first. She deserves to always be asked. I won’t push my desire on her. I won't be Kelso

She reaches up and takes my glasses off. It’s me now that is apprehensive. I don’t share who I am with anyone, especially to this woman who makes me weak. She studies my eyes, I don’t know what she is looking for, but her gaze softens. Then before I know it, she is kissing me passionately. I thought the previous kiss was fierce, but a confident not holding her passion back Jackie is my new drug of choice. I couldn’t have predicted what happened next, but she straddles my lap. She looks at me with part passion, part still unsure if she should be this bold

“Is this okay?”

I want to laugh at her, she is pressed up against my crotch. How can she not notice how okay I am with this? I can’t help but grin wickedly at her

“I’m cool.”

“You are such an ass.” She laughs. Her eyes look so pretty when they are happy but I’m tired of talking. I grab her down to me, my hands thread through her raven hair. Jesus Christ I think to myself, this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Then she does it, the thing I’ve been dreaming about it for years, she softly moans my name

_ “Steven” _

I can’t help but pray “Please God, don’t ever let this ever be over.”


End file.
